This invention relates to a turf perforating device for perforating a lawn or the like by removing a plurality of plugs therefrom. The aeration of turf is essential if air, water, fertilizers and insecticides are to penetrate the turf.
Several mechanized devices exist wherein a vertical punching motion is employed while the device is pushed or pulled across the surface of the lawn. This traversing motion causes the punching or coring tool which is perforating the turf to compact the forward edge of the hole. Various structures are available to alleviate the hole compaction problem; however, they all relate to the movement of the reciprocating tool and linkage and thus are extremely complicated.
A search of the market place discloses that there is no turf perforator device that plugs the turf, that is light in weight, that is economical to manufacture, and that is extremely effective.